ETERNITY
by Yoon Ji Yoo19
Summary: Terkadang sebuah do'a tak cukup untuk memuluskan apa yang kita mau. Ketakutan ini masih ada dan kuyakini akhirnya memang akan seperti ini. Tapi aku membutuhkan yang lebih dan lebih dari sekedar keajaiban. Jauh lebih kuat menentang takdir. /ETERNITY/


TITLE : ETERNITY

Author : JiYoo19

GENRE : Drama/ Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary : Perasaan ini mengambang perlahan di udara, menyeruak dan menekan deru napasku hingga tertahan. Ku harap aku bisa tetap seperti ini. Tidak masalah jika pada akhirnya aku kembali gagal dan kalah. Tapi aku akan mencintainya. Selalu. /ETERNITY/

~OooO~

**PROLOGUE**

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa menerima naskahmu, Tuan,"

Pria tua yang ku ketahui sebagai kepala editor di penerbitan ini menyerahkan amplop coklat besar padaku. Ia kelihatan kecewa namun tetap tersenyum.

Aku hanya diam di posisiku dan menatap amplop itu dengan tatapan nanar. Aku menarik napas sebelum mengambil amplop itu dan membungkuk pada Pak kepala editor.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Mungkin lain kali, saya bisa mencobanya," aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk bahuku, berusaha memberikan semangat. Tapi aku tahu itu percuma, ini harapan terakhirku. Dan pupuslah sudah.

"Masih ada waktu untuk belajar, anak muda." Ujarnya. Raut wajah itu terlihat menenangkan. Namun itu tetap tak cukup.

"Terima kasih, Tuan,"

Aku membungkuk. Kemudian meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Di lobi aku bertemu resepsionis dan pamit. Ia hanya meresponku dengan senyuman ramah.

Cuaca sangat terik begitu aku keluar dari kantor penerbitan. Sinar matahari menyengat kulitku, tapi tubuhku terlalu kebas dan implus itu tersendat di batang leherku. Entah apa yang harus ku katakan pada kakakku, tapi…

…seperti yang sebelumnya. Aku gagal lagi. Naskah novelku ditolak, kepala editor itu mengatakan bahwa materi novelku terlalu simpel dan konfliknya terkesan dangkal. Itu tidak cukup membantuku, sejujurnya aku menghabiskan waktu nyaris tiga bulan untuk membuat kerangka karangannya. Tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sepertinya ini memang salah. Tidak harusnya aku seperti ini.

Menjadi penulis? Oh, lebih tepatnya penulis gagal. Aku selalu gagal, gagal dan gagal. Itu memang kenyataan.

Takdir terus berputar seperti mata dadu. Angin menghempas wajahku, rasanya panas. Namun entah mengapa aku malah menghentikan langkahku di depan sebuah halte yang masih kosong. Berdiri seperti anak autis yang linglung. Tidak tahu apa yang ku cari, apa lagi yang ku inginkan.

Bodoh.

Kemudian aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika amplop di tanganku jatuh. Tubuhku gemetar, dadaku sesak dan kancing bajuku seperti disulap menjadi duri karet yang menusuk jantungku.

Berapa kali aku gagal?

Satu? Dua? Tiga?

Berapa?

Berapa?

Oh aku tak ingat. Terlalu sering gagal membuatku tak kembali menghitungnya.

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Berusia 24 tahun, tidak memiliki pekerjaan selain penulis luntang-lantung yang tidak punya arah tujuan selain gagal dan gagal. Aku putus kuliah saat berada di semester dua karena tak memiliki biaya. Sekarang aku tinggal dengan kakak laki-lakiku, Itachi Uchiha. Orang tua kami sudah lama meninggal saat usiaku 12 tahun.

Kami miskin, tinggal pun hanya di sebuah rumah petak kecil di pinggir kota Tokyo yang dekat dengan tempat pembuangan sampah dan pemukiman kumuh lain. Aku tidak bisa berpikir, seperti ada batu besar yang menyumpal otakku, ini benar-benar mengganggu.

Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Aku tak punya uang untuk membeli makanan. Pagi ini pun harus kembali menahan lapar, mungkin hingga aku mendapatkan uang untuk membeli beras. Kakakku tak mungkin bekerja, dia sakit dan harus tinggal di rumah sepanjang hari. Berbaring seperti mayat. Tak bisa membelikan obatnya, kemudian penyakit gagal ginjal yang ia derita akan semakin parah dan parah.

Aku kasihan, aku sedih dan aku merasa berdosa.

Tapi aku tak punya uang. Sepeserpun tidak.

Perutku berbunyi, terlilit rasa perih yang teramat sangat. Aku lapar.

Di saat-saat seperti ini aku ingin sekali menangis. Bukannya tanpa alasan. Aku punya jutaan jika kau ingin aku membeberkannya.

Aku gagal. Kemudian apa lagi?

"Maaf, Tuan? Amplopmu terjatuh,"

Seorang gadis aneh berambut pink membuatku tersadar. Aku segera berjongkok dan mengambil amplopku yang terjatuh. Ia tersenyum ramah, sementara aku hanya berusaha membuat formalitas dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Terima kasih,"

Ada satu ketakutan yang tidak ku mengerti mencuat. Saat ku tatap mata itu, ia yang tersenyum membuangku jauh ke dimensi aneh yang tak ku kenali. Ada apa? Kenapa seperti ini? Di detik yang lalu, ku rasakan aku hampir menangis, tapi sekarang?

Lalu-lalang kendaraan bermotor melewati kami. Baru ku sadari bahwa tubuh itu begitu kecil, raut wajah tirus dan pucat tidak wajar. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink terlihat acak-acakan, namun aku yakin aslinya tak seperti itu. Mata gioknya memancarkan sensasi aneh.

Ada tatapan putus asa yang tenggelam jauh di dalam sebuah penghalang yang tidak bisa ku lihat. Mengapa?

Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura Haruno,"

Aku menjabat tangannya. Rasa sejuk itu mencubit kulitku.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

Kemudian mata itu tertutup dibalik kelopak matanya. Ia tersenyum, sejujurnya itu terlihat tenang dan normal. Tapi apa yang ku pikirkan tentang gadis ini? Aku merasa familiar dengannya. Perasaan ini mengambang perlahan di udara, menyeruak dan menekan deru napasku hingga tertahan.

Tapi tanpa ku sadari ku tarik sudut bibirku dan tersenyum. Aku merasa lebih baik. Tak ku mengerti motif dari senyum yang ku tujukan padanya, ini spontanitas yang membuatku bingung. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja seolah-olah ini memang yang seharusnya terjadi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-_san_."

TBC


End file.
